Bailarina Sabor Cereja
by Lady Dyz
Summary: Uma história sobre ballet, sapatilhas e cerejas..


Ele sempre implicou comigo. SEMPRE. Dizia que Ballet era dança pra idiotas, que era a coisa mais fácil do mundo, e que o futebol é que era esporte de verdade, esporte de grandes homens. Ele implicou comigo durante todo nosso jardim de infância, e também por todos os anos em que estudamos juntos, ou seja, todos. Mas agora, no último ano, James Potter se tornou uma pessoa melhor. Bom, melhor do que antes.

Ele continua jogando futebol, e eu continuo dançando ballet. A diferença é que agora, ao invés de implicarmos um com o outro, estamos juntos. Depois de longos anos, estamos namorando, e agora, quando ele me acompanha até em casa depois do ballet, e me vê tirando a faixa dos pés ensangüentados, ele entende que ballet não é uma simples dança. James até me ajuda a lavá-los e passar toda aquela pomada de xilocaína.

Eu também parei de implicar com o futebol, esporte machista como eu sempre disse. Eu o acompanho nos treinos sempre que posso, e estou fielmente em cada jogo, torcendo por ele. Cuido de seus ferimentos, e o levo para o fisioterapeuta sempre que ele torce os pés ou o joelho. Por mais que ele fique aterrorizado quando eu pegue o seu carro, ele não fala nada.

Hoje é o grande dia. Apresentação para a bolsa de estudos do Ballet Bolshoi, o verdadeiro ballet. Sei que se passar na audição terei que me mudar para a Rússia, mas James faz questão que eu tente, e ele diz que mesmo que eu more longe, nos veremos sempre. Não sei como, mas eu confio nele. Confio e acredito. Estou no camarim nesse exato momento, eu e mais 6 meninas. Enquanto todas estão nervosas, dando últimos retoques na maquiagem, arrumando seus coques e colocando as sapatilhas, eu já estou completamente pronta e, por incrível que pareça, relaxada. Escrever nesse diário sempre me deixou mais calma. E sempre me lembro da historia dele, foi por causa desse pequeno caderno em branco que parei de me irritar com meu atual namorado. Ele pediu que eu parasse de descontar a raiva nele e que descontasse no diário, e desde então tudo são flores. Abri a caixa que ele mandou de presente para mim no camarim, uma linda sapatilha vermelha, tão linda que tenho até dó de usa-la, mas ao mesmo tempo queria poder usar hoje. Sei que não posso, vou machucar meus pés. Bem, a primeira menina foi chamada, posso escutar a música de sua valsa daqui. O nervosismo esta começando a aflorar em mim. Acho melhor parar de escrever e me concentrar.

A apresentação foi maravilhosa. Apesar de não conseguir uma bolsa no Bolshoi, havia uma representante do Ballet de Londres no teatro, e ela gostou de mim, pediu que eu fosse até a escola na próxima semana, para ela poder me avaliar. Acho que poderei conseguir uma bolsa lá. Estou tão feliz. Só não entendo porque James está tão quieto.

- Ei, amor, o que foi que ouve? – perguntei enquanto ele dirigia até minha casa

- Nada Lil

- Fale, por favor. Não gostou da apresentação?

- Claro que gostei – ele falou dando um sorriso tímido para mim – da apresentação eu gostei, mas acho que você não está mais gostando de mim.

Eu engasguei. Como ele poderia dizer uma coisa dessas? A cada dia eu gostava dele mais e mais. Arregalei os olhos para ele surpresa com seu comentário enquanto ele estacionava em frente a minha casa.

- Como pode dizer isso? – indaguei

- Você não usou as sapatilhas que te dei – eu ri. Ri mesmo, na cara dele – O que foi? Agora vai esfregar em minha cara que voce realmente não gosta de mim? Ou não gostou do presente?

- James, não acredito que é por isso que você está com essa cara. – respondi – Eu não posso usar uma sapatilha nova numa apresentação. Ela tem que estar moldada ao meu pé, tem que estar quebrada também.

- Ah, e eu compro uma coisa pra voce quebrar?

- James, para de ser tão cabeça dura! Quando voce compra uma chuteira, ela machuca seus pés nos primeiros dias, não é? É porque ela não se moldou aos seus pés. Pra você jogar algum dos jogos do campeonato, você nunca usa chuteiras novas, sempre usa as velhas, pra não se machucar. Não vê o que acontece com meus pés até mesmo quando eu uso minhas sapatilhas velhas? Imagina o que aconteceria com eles numa apresentação tão importante como essa.

- Então é isso?

- Claro! Seu cabeça oca!

- Você realmente gostou das sapatilhas?

- São as mais lindas que eu ganhei em toda minha vida.

Nesse momento, ele me puxou delicadamente e deu-me um beijo.

- Seus lábios tem gosto de cereja, sabia? – ele disse

- E eu te amo...


End file.
